CotR Purple 3: A Gift for Luna
by darkwarrior4742
Summary: Hermione needs to come with a birthday present for Luna Lovegood. A one-shot written for the "Colors of the Rainbow" challenge.


_Challenge Prompt: Word prompt - gift_

 _Setting: Hogwarts, Friday February 12th & Saturday February 13th, 1999. Hermione's 7th (8th) year. _

Hermione was frantically pacing around the head girl's chambers. She was no stranger to solving problems, of course. Over her life, she had solved countless problems, from simple homework questions to helping her friends accomplish the impossible without getting themselves killed (and she wasn't at all convinced they hadn't been _trying_ to get themselves killed some of those times.) Her current dilemma was proving to be among the more difficult challenges she had faced, and though she was no less determined to solve it, her time was rapidly running out.

A birthday party. Hermione Granger, war-heroine, brightest witch of her age, head girl of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was being thwarted by a birthday party.

She had been invited to a birthday party. Which was great, wonderful, exciting even. There were two reasons this had proven to be a challenge rivaling the question of how to break into Gringrotts bank without getting killed.

The first problem was simple, if difficult to surmount: Time. The party had been planned only a week prior to the birthday in question, and Hermione hadn't been invited until two days after it had been planned. That had left her with just five days to decide on what she should bring for a gift. Four of those had come and gone without any success. So now the party was tomorrow, leaving Hermione with just this one night to come up with something suitable.

The second problem was anything _but_ simple. The birthday party was for one Luna Lovegood. What in the _bloody_ hell was she supposed to get for Luna Lovegood?

When she had first asked herself that question, she had asked it rather more nicely, and set about investigating possibilities. Now, the night prior to the party, her patience had been exhausted, along with her reluctance to express precisely how frustrated she was.

She had started with the sorts of gifts she knew she would enjoy receiving. Perhaps Luna would like a new book? But what would Luna enjoy? She was clearly intelligent, but already had an extensive library (or, so she thought she remembered hearing at one point), and probably wouldn't enjoy any of the more academic studies. Luna loved animals, so magizoology books were a possibility, except that Luna already had every one Hermione had ever heard of, and a few she hadn't. A full day spent a Flourish & Blotts (despite the war, the secret tunnels _still_ hadn't been sealed off) scouring bookshelves and pouring over listings of new publications hadn't yielded a single possibility.

The more practical sorts of books were a possibility, she supposed, but they were rather boring. This was to be Luna's 18th birthday, and even if that wasn't as big a deal in the wizarding world as it was for muggles, Hermione was not going to celebrate a friend's 18th birthday with a _planner_.

As she thought back, her face paled as she realized exactly where Luna had been when she _had_ come of age in the wizarding world. On her 17th birthday, she was being held prisoner in Malfoy Manor. Had anyone else realized, or remembered? This would be her first birthday party since then, so in a way this _would_ be her coming of age party.

A quick glance at her clock showed her that it was now officially Sunday, 12:01 AM. Far too late to let anyone else know, and the party was set to start at 9:00 am. She had just under nine hours to find the right present and get some sleep.

She had considered everything she could think of. Luna had never shown much interest in games or pranks, her choice in fashion was so eclectic that Hermione had no confidence she would find anything that Luna might like… what could possibly be left?

Hermione stopped her pacing as simultaneously, two separate ideas came to her. The first, she'd need the Headmistress's permission for, and might screw up the party, but she was sure Luna would be overjoyed. The second...

She grinned to herself as she grabbed a couple pamphlets from her dresser and ran up to the Headmistress's office.

* * *

"Really Hermione, you got me out of bed at midnight for a _birthday party_?" McGonagall was not pleased, once she realized there was no emergency.

"I am sorry for this, but it's Luna's first birthday party since she's come of age, and I want it to be something she'll enjoy." Hermione's tone was apologetic, but firm.

"But she's turning 18 this year, what about….." Hermione saw it in the Headmistress's eyes, the moment she realized where Luna had been when she turned 17. "Perhaps you're right. What did you need?"

"Two things, Headmistress." Hermione smiled, "First, I'd like permission for me, Luna, Ginny, and anyone else that comes to the party, to travel to London tomorrow. We'll be back before dinner."

" _London?_ You're all of age, so I'm not sure how much authority I have to say no, but I'd like a good reason at least." Hermione placed one of the pamphlets she had brought with her on the desk. McGonagall stared at it for a few seconds, then laughed. "Oh, you _are_ clever, she'll love it. What was the second thing you needed?"

"Well…" Hermione sounded a bit less sure of herself. "I need copies of the _Quibbler_. I'm sure Xenophilius had some, but I'm not sure if any survived when their house burned down… I know he rebuilt it, but I don't know what he managed to save. As many back copies as possible, if you know where I might find some."

McGonagall smiled. "I have no idea what you might hope to find, but I happen to know that there is someone other than Luna who has a copy of every issue ever published."

"Really?!" Hermione beamed at her Headmistress. "That's wonderful! Who?"

"Professor Vector."

Hermione blinked. "Professor _Vector?_ "

McGonagall laughed. "Yes, she says it helps to unground her after a long day of numbers."

Hermione sat for a few seconds longer before shrugging and getting up. "I don't understand, but it works out nicely for me. Do you think I could speak to her?"

"Yes, she's a terrible night owl, I'd be surprised if she wasn't still awake. I'll tell her you're on your way up."

* * *

Hermione had barely knocked at the professor's door before it opened. "Hermione!" Professor Vector greeted her, "Come in! So good to see you!"

Hermione followed, a bit uncertain. "Professor? Are you… alright?" She looked around at the chamber she had just entered. It was a very comfortable looking living area, with bookcases lining every wall. The floor was, somehow, hardwood, and Hermione was startled to realize that half of it was covered in equations. There was a matched sofa and sitting chair surrounding a long table, flanked by end tables. The floor around the table was littered with books, which looked to have been shoved out of the way moments before Hermione had arrived; a few were still settling on the pile. The table itself was now covered in piles of old papers.

As she took all this in, Professor Vector walked over to the chair and fell back into it. "Of course! Just relaxing with a good book. You don't think I'm as stuffy in private as I am in class, do you?" She giggled as she picked up a glass from an end table and drank. "Like my room?"

"Professor, are you drinking?" Hermione was torn between shock, amusement, and embarrassment at seeing her professor like this.

"Of course, no class tomorrow is there? I find taking a night or two to let go is a perfect way to prepare for the next week of rigorous calculations. Now, Minerva said you needed as many copies of the _Quibbler_ as you could find? They're right there, every single one!" She gestured wildly, but somehow managed not to spill any of her drink. She noted Hermione was still staring at her glass. "Want some?"

"What is… no, not tonight, I have quite a bit to do and I don't always think straight when I get going." Hermione shook her head as she walked over to the sofa.

"Oh, so pleased to hear it wouldn't be your first time, it would be a shame if you were always as tightly wound as you look in class."

Hermione looked up, startled. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

Professor Vector laughed. "Only that I begin to think we may be very much alike, my dear. In some ways at least. Well, don't let me bother you, if you have 'quite a bit to do', you'd best be getting to it!" She grabbed a book off the floor, opened it to a seemingly random page, and began reading, looking for all the world like she'd forgotten there was anyone else in the room with her.

Hermione shrugged, grabbed the closest copy of the _Quibbler_ , and began leafing through it.

* * *

Hermione burst into the Room of Requirement exactly at 9:00 am. She'd managed to make it back to her room just long enough to grab a couple vials of Pepper-Up potion and a fresh change of clothes. Finding what she needed had taken most of the night, and actually making her gift had taken what little time was left. So it was with no time to spare that she had run into the room, her newly made present wrapped and tucked under her arm. As she burst in, she found herself pulling up short.

The room had been configured to resemble a park she and Luna both loved back near Ottery St. Catchpole. There was a large blanket arranged on the ground, and it looked as if they might be doing nothing more than having a picnic, but that wasn't really what caused to come up short.

The only three in the room, besides herself, were Harry, Ginny, and Luna. Had nobody else come?

"Hermione!" Luna waved. "Hi! Happy Birthday!"

"Errr.. it's your birthday, not mine, Luna… Happy Birthday!" Hermione wasn't entirely sure how she always wound up so wrong-footed around Luna, even when Luna wasn't talking about… never mind.

"Oh, I know, but I love saying it! Here!" Luna jumped up and put a necklace around Hermione's neck. Looking down, Hermione fought off the urge to sigh.

' _Butterbeer corks. Why am I surprised by this.?'_ Then she remembered what she had planned, and she smiled at Luna. "Thank you, Luna. Is this a gift, or for protection?"

Luna tipped her head. "It's a present, silly, but it's nice that you asked." She grabbed the box from under Hermione's arm. "Is this for me? Is it more butterbeer corks?"

Hermione looked over at Ginny and Harry. Ginny shrugged. "You wouldn't believe how hard a time I had finding a good gift for her."

Hermione couldn't stop the sharp laugh that came when she heard that. "Oh yes I would. How about you, Harry? What'd you find?"

Harry shrugged. "Her father rebuilt their house, but not quite in the same spot. I dug through the wreckage left from the old house and found a picture of her mother that survived the explosion."

Hermione stared, then turned back to Ginny. "Does he always have to be so noble?"

Ginny grinned. "Annoying, isn't it?"

Hermione shrugged. "A bit, but I think…"

"OHMYGOD I LOVE IT!" Luna screamed.

Hermione grinned. "I think I did alright for myself."

Ginny and Harry turned to see Luna hugging the strangest stuffed animal they had ever seen. The only part of it that was visible was a strangely twisted looking horn. They turned to her. "Hermione," Harry started. "Is that…"

"IT'S A CRUMPLE HORNED SNORKACK!" Luna shrieked, before launching herself at Hermione to grab her in a hug. "Thank you! Wherever did you find this?"

Hermione laughed as she pulled away from Luna. "I didn't find it, I made it. Your father described them clearly enough, it was just a matter of putting it all together."

Luna looked at her, tipped her head. "So after all this time, someone did make up a crumple-horned snorkack, and it was Hermione Granger?" She nodded. "I think I like that."

Hermione shook her head as she continued to laugh. "I didn't make it up, I just…. Well, I suppose you could put it that way. What did everyone have planned for the day?" She turned back to Ginny. "This was all your idea, I thought."

"Well, yes, it was, only…." Ginny trailed off.

"What she's trying to say is that the picnic wasn't her best idea, it was the only idea she could come up with last night after spending all week trying to think of a gift idea." Harry said, smirking.

"What's wrong with picnics?" Luna asked. She threw herself down on the blanket with her new stuffed snorkack. "I love picnics."

"There's nothing wrong with them, but I thought maybe we could take a trip to London instead." Hermione said, grinning.

"Hermione, it's raining. It's raining all over, I'm sure it's raining in London too. It'll be wet and cold, why do you think we're in here?" Ginny said, clearly not wanting anything to do with the February rain.

"Well, yes, it's dry in here, but the London Zoo isn't in here, and I did get permission for us all to travel there…"

Luna jumped up, grinning. "I've changed my mind, I'd love to go visit a Muggle Magizoology Habitat!"

"It's not…. Yes, that's precisely what it is." Hermione said, deciding it wasn't worth the fight.

She had this whole speech prepared, about how she was taking Luna out to celebrate the fact that she was an adult, that she could go where she pleased, to see the muggle animals to give her better perspective on the magical creatures of the world. About how the snorkack was supposed to be a connection to her childhood, that even if she never found one, even if she never convinced anyone else they were real, it was still an idea worth holding on to.

So of course, Luna had managed to skip right past all of that.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Luna said, grabbing Ginny and Harry and dragging them both toward the door.

Ginny glared at Hermione on her way by. "So, you're taking us someplace where it's cold, it's wet, and we can't use magic to keep ourselves warm and dry. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't bat-bogey you right now."

Hermione smiled innocently. "I thought you would love the opportunity to make Harry warm you up without any magic?"

Ginny glared, then sighed and smirked. "One of these days I'll find a problem you can't solve."

"Perhaps," Hermione shrugged as she started to follow the other three out. "But it hasn't happened yet." Just before she got out of the room, Luna jumped back in, closing the door behind her. Before Hermione could say anything, Luna caught her in another hug, this one much softer.

"Thank you." Luna whispered. "I know you don't believe, but thank you. You're the only one who remembered." Before Hermione could think to respond, Luna planted a quick kiss on her cheek, and darted back out of the room.

Hermione stood there for a moment. "Sorry Ginny, I don't think you'll be the one to stump me." She shook her head and hurried to catch up to her friends.


End file.
